Kelsey Spencer
Kelsey Spencer '''is an Australian professional wrestler, currently signed to IYHWF and UKWF. She is probably best known in Australia for her early days wrestling as an enhancement talent under the ring names '''Charity and Blue Thunder, as well as her time in Down Under Wrestling under her real name. American audiences will probably recognise her from her performances in Visionaries of Wrestling and Pure Amusement Wrestling. She has held four championships in her career; she's a former Glister Wrestling Champion, the longest-reigning DUW Women's Champion in history, briefly became the OWA Women's Champion following a title unification match, and had a short reign as DUW Massacre Champion in May 2016. She was also the winner of the inaugural Trip Johnson Memorial Cup. She was one half of the tag team Sweet Anarchy alongside Annabel Lee, until the team went into hiatus in March 2017. Spencer was trained by late professional wrestler Trip Johnson, and is one of the graduates of the TYA Wrestling Academy. Professional wrestling 'Enhancement work (2008-2012)' After training for two years with Trip Johnson at the TYA Wrestling Academy, Spencer made her professional debut in the Spring of 2008, working as an enhancement talent known as Charity, and later as Blue Thunder. Her purpose was to make other wrestlers look spectacular in a match -- something she quickly discovered she had a natural talent for. Spencer worked as Blue Thunder for close to four years, travelling around to independent Australian promotions and working with their top talent. In June of 2012, she suffered a serious shoulder injury -- a severely torn rotator cuff -- that almost ended her career. She subsequently stepped away from the ring to receive the necessary surgery, initially being told she could never wrestle again. In late 2013, having been out of action for over a year, Spencer expressed interest in DUW; a promotion of which she had been a long-term fan, and worked several house show events for over the years. She soon announced that she had reached a verbal agreement with DUW Owner Austin Henderson to wrestle for his federation. 'Down Under Wrestling (2014-2015)' Spencer made her Down Under Wrestling debut in March 2014 under her real name, where she won her debut match against veteran Jerri Brekke. At the following show, Spencer rescued Women's Champion Becky Saint from an attack by Brekke and Sophie Ryan. Before a scheduled tag team match against Brekke and Ryan, Spencer informed her partner for the night, Saint, about her plans to pursue the Women's Championship. Spencer and Saint won their match when Spencer made Ryan submit to the Kelsey Cloverleaf -- an action Saint perceived as Spencer attempting to steal her spotlight. Following the match, Saint turned heel when she assaulted Spencer. A match was signed between the two for DUW's third-anniversary celebration, Last Call. The match, an Iron Maiden Match, would see both women wrestle each other for a full hour, where the winner would be the woman who scored the most falls by the end of the 60 minute time period. Spencer scored a submission victory just seven seconds from time expiring, bringing the score to 3-2 in her favour, therefore becoming the new Women's Champion. Spencer would successfully defend the championship for almost an entire year, losing it back to Saint at the 2015 Last Call event, ending her reign at 362 days. It was announced a week later that a rematch between the two for the title would take place at the following pay-per-view event, Meltdown. Spencer would lose her final DUW match to Saint at the event. Spencer made a brief return to the promotion in May 2016 to compete in the first annual Trip Johnson Memorial Cup Tournament. She would go on to win the one-day event, defeating Blake Roderick in the finals. As her reward, Spencer was permitted to select any DUW Championship to challenge for. She would later elect to challenge Pierce Prourne for the DUW World Heavyweight Championship - she was unsuccessful in capturing the title. 'Facebook Women's Athletes' Spencer wrestled at FWA's first event, where she faced Sienna Kane in a losing effort to determine the first FWA Champion. 'Visionaries of Wrestling (2015-2016)' Spencer debuted in Visionaries of Wrestling as a villain, alongside longtime rival Rebecca Saint as The Bellis Street Socialites. She made her debut on the December 14, 2015 edition of Breakthrough, where she defeated Dustin Holt in the opening contest for the evening. On the following Breakthrough, Spencer and Saint faced Chaossworn in a tag team match, which they lost when Saint abandoned Spencer, who was then put through the announce table and counted out. Following the controversial loss, Spencer began claiming undefeated status, as she had never been pinned or made to submit in a VoW ring. She continued her supposed streak with a victory over Valerie Beasley, whom she assaulted after the match. Though Beasley gave chase, Spencer managed to escape the arena unharmed. Spencer made her pay-per-view debut with the company at Double Jeopardy, where she lost to Zahara Matisse, ending her supposed winning streak at "3-0". She bounced back on the following episode of Breakthrough, where she defeated Patrick Jones and Dathyn in a Triple Threat, pinning both opponents simultaneously following a Frog Splash. 'Feud with Valerie Beasley' Spencer was at ringside for her mentor Rebecca Saint's match against Valerie Beasley. Following the match, after Beasley made Saint submit, she targeted Spencer, who escaped through the crowd. On the following edition of Breakthrough, Beasley called Spencer to the ring to answer for her actions, and accept her challenge for a match at Nothing Else Matters. Instead of meeting Beasley face-to-face, Spencer appeared on the big screen and declined the challenge, stating that her recent restraining order against Beasley would prevent her from coming within 25 feet, under the penalty of being arrested on the spot. Beasley and her people spoke with VoW General Manager Sky Sangue, who deemed that while the restraining order did prevent Beasley from coming within 25 feet of Spencer outside of the ring, it wouldn't hold up if the two were booked against each other in a sanctioned wrestling match; she promptly booked Beasley versus Spencer for Nothing Else Matters. After Spencer defeated Nicole Evans in a match later that evening, she took to the microphone to dispute this -- prompting Beasley to storm the ring. Beasley's manager Todd snatched the restraining order from Spencer and passed it to Beasley, who ripped it to shreds in front of her. Spencer defeated Beasley at Nothing Else Matters and earned her respect in the process, completing her face turn. 'End of The Bellis Street Socialites' Spencer was assaulted by her former mentor Rebecca Saint during an in-ring segment at Breakthrough #43, spelling the end of The Bellis Street Socialites. Later that night, Spencer made her main event debut in a losing effort to Elskerinne. At Breakthrough #46, Spencer teamed with Heath Williams to face Saint and Tyron Bickerton - known collectively as the Saint City Affinity. When Williams chased Bickerton from the ring with his hammer, Spencer was forced to tap out to Saint, who exploited Spencer's injured shoulder. She was assaulted by Saint and Mimi; they severely injured her shoulder, to the point of it being career-threatening. Despite disappearing from social media, Spencer re-emerged days before Fate of the Gods II, announcing that she plans to go through with her scheduled match against Saint. Spencer defeated Saint at the event. It was announced a few days later via her social media account that Spencer had requested and was granted her release from Visionaries of Wrestling, citing a desire to focus solely on other promotions as the reason behind it. 'Pure Amusement Wrestling (2016)' Spencer made her debut appearance in Pure Amusement Wrestling on April 28, 2016 at their Wicked #9 DVD Taping, opening the show in a Fatal 4-Way Match against Trixie, Al Envy and Jack Nomad. Spencer won the match after pinning Envy. At the Wicked #10 DVD Taping, Spencer defeated Trixie in a singles match. Spencer suffered her first loss in PAW at the following Wicked Taping, where she was the last wrestler eliminated in a Fatal 4-Way Match by Alexandra Kelly. Spencer was scheduled to make an appearance at the Wicked #12 Taping, entitled "Heat Stroke", but was forced to pull out due to injury. She made her return to the promotion at Wicked #14, in a losing effort against Jack Nomad. 'Alliance with Annabel Lee, feud with Summer' At Wicked #15, she teamed with Annabel Lee to face and defeat Adam Wolfe and Mikael. The pair failed to qualify for the PAW Tag Team Championship match at Bad Moon Rising when they lost to Strick Plissken and Johnny Raike. At Bad Moon Rising, Spencer and Lee defeated Anastasia Hayden and Caroline O'Hara Burchill to earn themselves two of the four spots in the first Addiction main event. On the first episode of Addiction, it was revealed by Lady Munin that the Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match would actually be for the newly-established PAW Crank Championship; a title that would be defended on every episode. Lee and Spencer outlasted their opponents to become the final two in the match, where Lee would defeat Spencer to become the inaugural Crank Champion. Spencer faced Summer on the following episode of Addiction. Spencer won the match via disqualification when Summer ignored the referee's instructions to cease a closed-fist assault on Spencer's head. Spencer appeared on the following episode of Addiction to speak about her main event match on the following night; she was interrupted by Summer, who tried to provoke her. When Spencer suggested the two fight to settle their differences, Summer refused, leaving Spencer in the ring. The following night, Spencer failed to qualify for the Seven Deadly Sins Ladder Match when she lost to Cross Recoba. Spencer wrestled a match against enhancement talent S.O.B on what would be the final PAW show, where Summer served as the special guest referee. Summer refused to be an impartial referee, denying to count to three when Spencer obviously had the match won. PAW Senior Referee intervened and awarded Spencer the win via disqualification. The feud with Summer didn't reach a conclusion, however, as PAW closed its doors before the scheduled match between the pair could take place. 'In Your House Wrestling Federation (2016-present)' 'Sweet Anarchy' Main article: Sweet Anarchy Spencer and Annabel Lee debuted in IYHWF as Sweet Anarchy on the Ruckus #16 on October 30, 2016. The pair were originally scheduled to take on Misha LeCavalier and .PAAK - collectively known as Murphy's Law - however, the two refused to wrestle the match. Instead, they faced their replacements; Dave Francis and Terry Nelson - Modern Day Heroes. Sweet Anarchy won when Lee pinned Nelson following the team's Scatterbrained finisher. 'United Kingdom Wrestling Federation (2017-present)' In February 2017, news broke that Spencer had signed a deal to wrestle in UKWF. She debuted at the No Escape event on February 28, where she defeated Nate Krelle and Rayne Young in a Triple Threat Match. Personal life Spencer grew up in Queensland, Australia, spending the majority of her childhood and adolescence in a small suburb called Cornubia. She had a half-brother named Masson, who was 8 years older than her; despite this, Spencer grew up in an only child setting, due to Masson living in Hobart with his mother. Masson, a member of the Army Reserve, was tragically killed trying to prevent an armed robbery in progress. Spencer was a lonely child, preferring to shut herself away from the world rather than interact with others. She developed social anxiety issues at a very early age, and was often bullied for her large frame glasses and braces. It was revealed in an interview in mid-2014 that Spencer suffers from Tourette syndrome, sometimes losing control of her facial muscles. Although it was suspected for many years, it wasn't official revealed until September 2016 that Spencer has Asperger syndrome also. She has been open about her family life, revealing that her parents (mainly her father) were alcoholics who would verbally and physically abuse her on an almost daily basis. They despised professional wrestling, and forbade her from pursuing it as a career, despite her obvious passion for it. Spencer ultimately ran away from home at age 17 to join Trip Johnson's Wrestling Academy. Although she has since regained contact with her mother, Spencer and her father have not spoken since she ran away from home. For several months in mid-to-late-2016, Spencer had been working part-time as a delivery girl for Papa John's Pizza. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Kelsey Spencer' ***Kelsey Cloverleaf (Texas cloverleaf)(2014-2016; 2016-present) ***Blue Thunder Bomb (2016-present) **'As Blue Thunder' ***Blue Thunder Bomb ***Frog Splash **'As Charity' ***Spitfire Suplex (Straightjacket German suplex) *'Signature moves' **Cartwheel legdrop **Clothesline **Dropkick **Flying forearm smash **Fujiwara armbar **Grounded Dragon sleeper (with body scissors) **Headlock takedown **Japanese arm drag **Knife edge chops **Monkey flip, to a cornered opponent **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-belly ***German ***Northern Lights ***Saito ***Snap ***Tiger **Multiple kick variations ***Dragon whip ***Reverse side ***Springboard roundhouse **Pendulum backbreaker **Plancha, sometimes while performing a somersault **Reverse chin lock **Single-leg Boston crab **Slingshot somersault senton **Spinning elbow drop *'Tag teams' **The Bellis Street Socialites **Sweet Anarchy *'Managers' **Rebecca Saint **Thaddeus Blaine van der Rohe III *'Wrestlers managed' **Rebecca Saint *'Nicknames' **"Spitfire" **"Down Under Thunder" **'"Blue Thunder"' *'Entrance themes' **"Sunbury 97" by The Fauves **"In My Eyes" by Tonight Alive **"Get Ready to Die" by Magic Dirt **"Revenge And Its Thrills" by Tonight Alive **"First World Anarchist" by The Dollyrots **"Because I'm Awesome (2012)" by The Dollyrots **"Flight of Icarus" by "Iron Maiden" **'"Starting Over Again" by The Dollyrots' Championships and accomplishments *'Down Under Wrestling' **DUW Women's Championship (1 time) **DUW Massacre Championship (1 time) **Trip Johnson Memorial Cup (2016) *'Glister Wrestling' **Glister Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Online Wrestling Alliance' **OWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'Other accomplishments' **Submission Badge **Aerial Badge **Endurance Badge **Hardcore Badge Note: The OWA Women's Championship was won as a member of the DUW roster. Career W/L/D record The following is a list of matches Spencer has competed in, sorted chronologically by promotions. Please note that this list is incomplete, as some records have been lost over time. 'Down Under Wrestling' 'Visionaries of Wrestling (6/4/0)' 'Pure Amusement Wrestling (6/5/0)' 'In Your House Wrestling Federation (8/3/0)' 'United Kingdom Wrestling Federation (1/0/0)' Category:Wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Australian characters Category:Australian Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:DUW Women's Champions Category:DUW Massacre Champions Category:OWA Women's Champions Category:Recipients of the Submission Badge Category:Recipients of the Aerial Badge Category:Recipients of the Endurance Badge Category:Recipients of the Hardcore Badge